Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare Movie - Final Part
Act 1: Transcripts When Tom and Jerry saw Zoe, Butch, Droopy and the police at the entrance of The Mental Animal's Home, Jerry said to the 16 animals happily with excitement - Hooray, Zoe is finally here and she bought along Droopy, Butch and some cops to defeat our horrible owners, oh yeah bring it on. Shelton said to Jerry felt grumpy busy cleaning his white fur on his bed - Jerry do you mind quietly down a bit before Mrs Two Shoes will hear you, it's not a big deal about getting out this damped place. Meanwhile In the TV room downstairs Mrs Two Shoes and Mr Sherry were enjoying the peace and quiet from those troublemakers for the day watching some TV until they heard the front entrance bell ringing. Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said to Mr Robbie Sherry happily - I'll go and check who it is at our door this time of the day. When Mrs Mammy Two Shoes opened the front entrance door she was shocked when there's were some police, Zoe, Butch and Droopy for their backup at her door. Policeman 1 told Mrs Two Shoes to put her hand around her back and he hand cuffed her she screamed at loud for Sherry's help while Zoe was tiring her up - ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Sherry HELP ! Mr Robbie Sherry shouted through the TV Room all the way to the entrance - What's wrong honey I'm coming. When Mr Robbie Sherry got to the entrance to get Mrs Mammy Two Shoes he ended up in the same situation as his wife all tired up and hand cuffed. Zoe said to Robbie and Mammy in a serious voice - We're here to save all of the innocent animals. you two both should be a shame of yourselves right now for what yous have done to those poor innocent animals. Policeman 2 said to Robbie and Mammy in a serious voice - And also this place will be destroyed after all animals are out and yous are away and yous are under the rest for bullying the animals so yous two will be in jail for 5 months straight. Policeman 1 asked to Robbie and Mammy - Well any last words to your sweet home before we go. Robbie and Mammy said to him felt scared - No we're too scared to say anything. Policeman 2 said to they - Okay, let's go Robbie and Mammy off to jail for your pair. Mrs Mammy Two Shoes said felt annoyed - no no no no no no, Don't worry once me and my man get out of jail Tom and Jerry & their trouble-making friends are will be sorry. When Policemen took the evil owners of The Mental Animal's Home away, Zoe, Butch and Droopy went upstairs to Tom, Jerry and their trouble-making friends' room to save they. Zoe, Butch and Droopy when got into the room Zoe said to all of the animals - We're here to save yous guys and take yous home. and they all cheered for Zoe, Butch and Droopy. Tom and Jerry said to Zoe happily - Thank you for helping us escape from this retard place. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Yous are very welcome guys and the good thing is Mrs Mammy Two Shoes and Mr Robbie Sherry now been taken away by the police. Then all 18 animals packed up their suitcases ready to go home into their own houses. Zoe asked Droopy the bus driver happily - Droopy, can you take all these animals back to their homes ? Droopy replied happily to Zoe - Yes of course Zoe, I can make some time off of my job for yous guys. Then Droopy asked Butch Bulldog - Butch do would like to help me to take Zoe and the animals home, you can keep me right on who's getting dropped off first to last and where I'm going to drop these animals off that if you wanted to ? Butch Bulldog replied happily - Oh yes I'll love to help you, it will be so much fun. Droopy said to everyone happily with everyone standing in a straight line - Right everyone let's head to my bus, just be careful because there will some objects fell down near the entrance while the policemen were dealing with Mammy and Robbie. Tom started talking to Jerry happily while he was carrying the mouse on his shoulder - Oh yeah Jerry, we finally get to go home from this horrible daycare centre and maybe Rick and Ginger will be so glad that we're back home with them again. Jerry said to Tom happily - I know pal, at least we'll get something good to eat after we leave this place besides me and you never enjoy the meals they gave us. That's was very thoughtful our best pal Zoe babysitter-ed us for one day. When everyone carefully walked out The Mental Animal's Home building onto Droopy's bus, Butch counted heads to make sure everyone was on the bus while Zoe got Mrs Mammy Two Shoes's work mobile phone, drop off addresses and some of their money from the mental animal's home fund. After everyone got onto the bus Droopy started his bus engine up. Butch said to everyone happily - Alright everyone hold on tight because it's gonna be a bumpy ride as Droopy have to speed up a bit to get out of Canada as quick as possible. Everyone cheered - Hooray ! We're Riding To Homeward - Tom and Jerry's Song Tom and Jerry said happily - Home here we come. (3 second music intro) Tom and Jerry sings: Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward Back To Our Comfort Zones Again and back to our good owners Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward We're Going Home In America To See Our Great Owners and Carers With Lots Of Good Food We're Riding To Homeward As Droopy is turning as we rolling along, In this special bus, we're singing this song We're riding on this bus together side by side That We're Riding To Homeward That We're Riding To Homeward In America 34 second music break Droopy was driving very fast trying to past most of the traffic as he can to the Canada/ United States America borders without crashing into some vehicles. As Droopy is turning as we rolling along, In this special bus, we're singing this song We're riding on this bus together side by side That We're Riding To Homeward That We're Riding To Homeward In America Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward Back To Our Comfort Zones Again and back to our good owners Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward We're Going Home In America To See Our Great Owners and Carers With Lots Of Good Food We're Riding To Homeward Droopy said to everyone happily - Alright everyone we almost out of Canada now, We'll be in America in the next 10 minutes. Tom, Jerry and their friends cheered: Hooray Goodbye Canada ! Everyone on the Bus sing: Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward Back To Our Comfort Zones Again and back to our good owners Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Gonna Home Hooray, Hooray, Hooray We're Riding To Homeward (Song Ended) Everyone cheered: Yeah Yeah ! Droopy said to everyone happily - Oh ah that's was some 3 hours of chaos trying to escape out of Canada with yous guys. Anyways Welcome back in America, this now yous animals can go off the bus to get some fresh air and play for a half hour while me, Butch and Zoe have to work out a route to drop yous off to your homes and Zoe has to contact with all of your owners to make sure that yous are coming back home. Queenie asked Droopy felt worried - Excuse me Droopy but me and Wendy are actually come from Scotland, Do you got any idea what airport do you gonna drop us at ? Droopy replied to Queenie happily - That's okay miss, there's no need to worry about it Zoe is gonna arrange your transport home and she going slot yous two out after we have dropped another animals off to their homes. Wendy said to Droopy happily - Thank you Droopy. 30 minutes after Zoe, Butch and Droopy worked out who's is will be dropping off what time. Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Act 2: Transcripts Act 2: Animation Art Gallery Song: Everybody Do The Tom And Jerry Dance Now/ Here We Go - Zoe, Tom and Jerry's Song Song 1: Animation Art Gallery Song: Happy New Life To Our Old Friends Tom and Jerry - Zoe’s Closing Song Gregor said to Zoe happily: One more song pretty please, just one more to end this story Zoe said to Gregor with a smile: Of course we can sing one more song to round up for the day. Tom and Jerry putted the record into the record player and the music starts. Zoe Sings - I Gotta Get Up, I Gotta Get Going I Gonna See Two Furry Friends Of Mine They’re Cute and Funny '''I Love Them Because It’s Just The Best Duo''' Tom and Jerry, Yeah Looking For Fun Chasing Some Good Guys Tom and Jerry, I Know Them Out There Bashing, Banging and Chasing Around The House '''Fun Never Ends For Us, We’re So Adventurous''' At Least Every Now And Again But When We’re Alone, And There’s Nobody Home It’s Great To Be Able To Count Our Two Pals Like '''Tom and Jerry''' Tom and Jerry, Yeah Wherever Yous Go, Oh Would Yous Take Me Please Tom and Jerry, I Gotta Be There With Yous It’s Me and It’s Yous Happy New Life To Our Old Friends Tom and Jerry '''Zoe & All 16 Animals Sings:''' But When We’re Sad, And There’s Nobody’s Around Us It’s Great To Be Able To Trust Our Two Pals Like '''Tom and Jerry''' Tom and Jerry, Yeah Wherever Yous Go, Oh Would Yous Take Us Please Tom and Jerry, We Gotta Be There With Yous It’s Us and It’s Yous Happy New Life To Our Old Friends Tom and Jerry '''But When We’re Alone, And There’s Nobody Home''' It’s Great To Be Able To Count Our Two Pals Like And There’s Nobody Home There’s Nobody’s In Our Homes It’s Great To Be Able To Count Our Two Pals Like '''Tom and Jerry''' Tom and Jerry, Yeah Wherever Yous Go, Oh Would Yous Take Us Please Tom and Jerry, We Gotta Be There With Yous It’s Us and It’s Yous Happy New Life To Our Old Friends Tom and Jerry '''Ooooooooooo (For 1 Minute Outro Music)''' Song 2: Animation Art Gallery Final Act: Transcripts Gregor said to Tom and Jerry happily - “Well Tom and Jerry this is it our new life. Oh I forgot to say to yous my friends, Everyone in this house wishes yous two a happy new season for your show”. Zoe McPhee said to Tom and Jerry happily “Well, yous guys deserve to get all of your show back again on Television and happy new lives to yous, I love yous Tom and Jerry” and she hugged and kissed them. “Thank You Guys” Tom and Jerry said to everyone with a happy tear in each other’ eye. Everyone cheered “Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray For Tom and Jerry !” Finally Tom and Jerry gave each other a big furry hug…… The Music stops with a blue background The End.... Final Act: Animation Art Gallery